Sinner in Hades
by Domin-8.Me
Summary: Second-person pov: Basically your adventures to and in Hades. Will you survive or dine with the Devil/Hades? orginal and my english essay. r'n'r and score me 1 poor -6 excellent !


**Originally a English project for the story exert "Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God"**

**Lexii hope you'll enjoy because I actually own this one ^^**

The ghouls snickered, their rearing heads beheld lurid red eyes that pierced deep holes into your body. You stamper clumsily down a dark hollow trail that snaked from the wooded wastelands of your current location to what seemed in the distance to be a doleful dampened cavern. You soberly reminisce the events that caused this.

Shivering from the anxiety that settles in from being stood before an enraged God in His undeterred stature. He had just banned 12 hundred thousand people out of 13 hundred thousand to Hades and He definitely wasn't showing any signs of letting up soon. It was even more horrid to watch as the different demons rise and descended with their captive who were pleading and repent as they were forcibly dragged away. Screeches are heard from behind you since everyone feared their evident doom but you never turned to face them or what you probably looked like at that moment. God's facial features didn't alter in the slightest of ways, for you could tell He no longer had any compassion left for those hypocritically abandoning and using His name in vain. Slowly, you shuffle your feet so that you are before Him and you quickly dissolve into a quivering pile of nothing as He flips patiently through His book to your name. You can see the devil's chesire grin widen to meet his pointed ears. The image of that smile imprinted itself in front of your eyes even as you turned away, and without hearing God's observation of your sins and deeds. With each, a weight fell upon the Spiritual Balance and you yourself knew that the quivering beam was leaning more on the sinned side. Soon the difference became undeniably clear and you black out, reawakening in this hell hole.

Just then, a raven-like beast with the wingspan of twice your body swoop down at you with the intent to kill. Screaming you race down the path; this excitement reawakening all nearby creatures who also have it out for you. The largest four-legged demon is hot on you tail and its pack have even scaled up the crooked trees and are lunging out at you. Their claws and fangs successfully tear through part of your body though the bird has yet to catch you. Their dreadful cries sound like retreating hyenas as they disperse around the opening of the cavern that you fell into. You appear to be standing in some type of water that caused your wounds to burn. Although sullen, you trek onward hoping that for safety but so unknowingly venturing closer to your own damnation.

The once shallow water is now a raging river, roughly you are snatched away from the wall and pulled deeper into the cave. The water is now scolding hot and felt like acid, making your skin a reddish shade that would put in the ripest tomato to shame. The heat also scorned your wounds badly, causing excruciating pain, peeling and extreme bleeding. Scowling for not converting yourself years ago, you try pulling out of the water, only to notice the walls felt like hell-stones. A deep obnoxiously creepy laugh echoed from beyond.

You freeze in fear when that wry voice informed you of the dreadful drop of death that was your destiny. Sensing the giddiness of that misanthropic cannibalistic speech as it announced your fate, your eyes widen at the orange-red glow emitted from the end of the void. You hyperventilated as your body is being pulled nearer to the source, the voice says one last thing, "You should have been a good little one or at least repented and patched things up. Now you and I get to spend a eternity in this burning bottomless pit of a home. Mwahahaha!" The screams of the other become so vividly clear that you could only foretell that your soul's howls would be blended it theirs so much you wouldn't even know which belonged to you. As the heat grew unbearable and the pleas louder you closed your eyes one last time.


End file.
